


Quick and Dirty

by emmykay



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanai and Abe need a little something.  Adult!Hanai and Adult!Abe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick fic because L posted [ this](http://whythemadman.tumblr.com/post/98816040934/obscure-curly-haired-hanai-or).

Hanai looked at the message on his phone.

From Abe Takaya:  
 _Quick._ And then there was a time and an address.

His phone had buzzed against his leg in the middle of a meeting. He excused himself, thinking it was an emergency. The message had surprised him. Abe never did this. Their schedules were completely visible to each other, and they had agreed to never message each other during meetings. That was part of their relationship; their serious, adult relationship. They'd been dating for almost a year now, and while the comfort was good, the excitement - while not gone entirely - was definitely not what it was. Maybe their relationship was too serious, too adult. There wasn't any spontaneity, no surprise. Until now.

He realized the address was at the front of his building. He frowned. What did this mean? 

With a start, Hanai realized that it was just a few minutes to the time in the message.

Shit. He popped back into the meeting to excuse himself. Then he grabbed his jacket, hauled down the stairs, and ran out to the front of the building.

A sleek black car, with a driver waiting by the side, was idling in front of his building. "Hanai? Hanai Asuza?"

Hanai nodded. "Please," the driver opened the rear passenger door, indicating he should enter with a quick gesture. "Abe Takaya sent me to pick you up."

The ride was a short one, ending in front of the anonymous hotels near the airport. _What could Abe be thinking?_

Uncertain of what else he was supposed to do, Hanai approached the main desk and asked if there were any messages for him. The receptionist, young and pretty with a good complexion, handed him a keycard, saying that his partner had wanted him to join him in room 307. He smiled and hoped he managed to not look as embarrassed about things as he felt. Abe might have a word or to coming to him after this scavenger hunt of a trip across town.

He rode the elevator and got out on the third floor, walking down the hallway until he reached the right room. The keycard worked, the little light turning green as it was inserted.

The door opened. Abe was sitting on the bed, dressed in one of his neat dark grey suits, the jacket hung up. 

Hanai blinked, wanting to protest. "Wh - ?" He caught the intent look Abe sent him, and began to flush. Out of embarrassment or nervousness or something else, he couldn't quite pick apart.

Abe walked over to the door, pulled Hanai's head down and kissed his ear; his mouth soft, the lips warm. He purred. "Come in. Sit."

Hanai walked in and sat. Abe closed the door behind them, the thunk and click of the lock was softly final. It didn't stop him from being embarrassed. Hanai really didn't want to lose, so he made a token effort to protest. "I was - "

"In a really dull meeting," Abe said. Hanai's eye was caught as Abe's hands pulled apart his tie, unknotting it, leaving the silk tails hanging down the front of his shirt. "You were complaining about it this morning." Then he slowly unbuttoned his cuffs, nimble fingers working on pushing the pearly buttons through the holes. He began to roll up the pristine white cotton of his sleeves.

Hanai really loved watching the reveal of Abe's wrists and muscular forearms. Still, he felt he needed to say something. He swallowed. "It's - "

"It's the same meeting you always have on Tuesday afternoons. The one where nothing gets done. Wouldn't you rather have a meeting with me? Doing you?" Abe gently tugged at Hanai's jacket and pulled it off. It joined his in the open-fronted closet.

"Ah - ah - " Hanai really couldn't answer that. One last valiant attempt. "But what about - "

"Not that important." Abe shrugged a single shoulder, returning to sit next to Hanai. His hand, warm and familiar, lay on Hanai's thigh. He leaned up against Hanai's side, turning so his head was against Hanai's neck. He slid his hand against the back of Hanai's head, splayed fingers amidst the soft curls. Abe pressed his lips against the vulnerable skin of Hanai's throat. "Have I ever told you how much I love your hair like this?" 

Hanai shook his head, inhaling hard. He was weak against the heat of Abe's mouth against him, the sound of the opening mouth, the press of teeth - enough to excite, not enough to mark. He raised his arms, grasping Abe's back and shoulders. 

"No - " Abe said. "I'll do it."

Abe was remarkably efficient, always. Especially at something he chose to do. But when he chose to slow down, channeling that efficiency into sex, it was something else again. And stripping Hanai was a testament to his skill and his desire. 

The knot on Hanai's tie was drawn open, and his crisply ironed white shirt was slowly unbuttoned, the collar and placket sliding off his neck, the strong lines of his sternum visible through the neckline of the undershirt. Abe pulled the tucked-in undershirt from Hanai's waist, slid his hands, strong and sure, under the soft knit of the undershirt, and when he reached Hanai's nipples, he lifted the shirt up, ducked his head and sucked. Hanai bucked, feeling himself become increasingly hard.

"Abe - " he whined.

"I told you, in bed, you call me Takaya," Abe growled.

"Abe - " Hanai received a nip on a lower rib for that transgression. "Takaya - " He felt Abe's breath shudder at the correction, and a quick reach for Hanai's pants was his reward.

The pants were unzipped and then they and the underclothes pulled down. Hanai's aching cock was released, a damp spot against the cotton boxers revealing the state of his excitement. Abe, still largely dressed, knelt down between Hanai's knees and grasped his partner's erection. 

"Say it again," Abe said, looked up into Hanai's eyes, his own eyes dark with hunger. 

He felt himself turning red, but he wanted Abe's mouth on him so damn much. "You're a goddamn tease," he said. And because he was that kind of boyfriend, he added, "Takaya-san."

"Again." Abe was remorseless.

"Tak - Taka - please - " Hanai panted, twisting.

"Again." Abe's grip tightened, shooting sparks of pleasure up Hanai's spine.

" _Takaya._ Please."

Abe licked his palm and then rolled it over shaft of Hanai's cock and then over the tip, which was already leaking, making the stroke smoother. As Abe's hand reached the tip, it was joined by Abe's mouth, gently sucking. Hanai almost swallowed his tongue, it was so good. Holy - ! Abe's other hand grasped the base, then moved under to cup Hanai's testicles.

"Oh, shit," Hanai grunted. "I'm - I think I'm - "

"Get on the bed." Abe pulled away, starting to take off his own clothes.

"What?! I'm almost - !" 

"You heard me. On the bed. Face down."

Shedding the rest of his clothes, Hanai hurried to comply. The slight texture of the cotton sheets was enough to cause him to rub against them, his cock so hard, the faintest pressure against his skin was a tantalizing mix of pain and pleasure. He felt the mattress give under Abe's weight, and then the nudging apart of his knees, the canting up of his hips. There was a snapping sound behind him and before he could wonder, he felt a cool slickness and then Abe's hand sliding against his hole, prepping him. Hanai groaned as the sensations around him; the internal sliding pressure, the wet noises, Abe's hard breathing, slowly and surely, increased and increased. Oh, he was so ready. So ready, he was shaking on his knees. "Don't wait," he urged.

The hand moved, there was a crinkle, and then something hot and blunt was pressing against him, pushing, steady. "Ah - " 

The pressure stopped. Hanai cried out, desperate, "Holy shit, Ta - Taka - Takaya-SAMA, fuck me already!" The words barely left his mouth when he was slammed in through the back, both hands on his hips, and as he gasped with relief, feeling stretched, feeling full-full-full, a hand reached forward and grasped his hair, pulling it steadily as the thrusting began. How did he know - ? Panting, Hanai jerked and twisted against the hands, the burning hot body between his knees, the fullness inside him. He pushed against it, wanting more and more. The hands suddenly released, moving down his body. Abe reached around, his fingers still slick, stroking Hanai into a near-blackout as he came and came and came. Seconds after, he could feel the grip across his hips tightening and tightening, then Abe shuddering and gasping behind him, hips jerking erratically.

Gingerly, Abe pulled out. He nuzzled the nape of Hanai's neck, nosing through the short curls. Shortly after, he got up and went to the bathroom to get a warm, damp towel to clean both himself and Hanai.

"How are you?" Abe asked, curling up behind Hanai after the impromptu wash. 

"I'm okay," Hanai replied. He rolled over enough to see Abe. "Thanks for your concern, Takaya-sama."

Abe's face went from faintly pink from exertion to flaming red with embarrassment. "I - I thought - "

Hanai grinned. "It was great. But a little warning, okay?"

"Okay," Abe agreed. "But we hadn't had a lot of time recently - and I thought quick -"

"And dirty," Hanai said. "How about I interrupt one of your meetings where you don't do anything? You know, because some people must be done some time." 

He was amply rewarded when Abe covered his own face with a pillow in embarrassment, managing to somehow still say, "Let's make it a date."


End file.
